marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dominor (Earth-616)
( ) (Leader) | Relatives = | BaseOfOperations = Galador | Universe = Earth-616 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Galadorian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Spaceknight | Education = | Origin = Galadorian | PlaceOfBirth = Galador | PlaceOfDeath = Galador | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Steve Ditko | First = Rom #74 | Death = Rom #75 | HistoryText = Dominor was the leader of the Second Generation of Spaceknights. After Galactus moved Galador leaving the planet without the protection of the First Generation of Spaceknights, the Galadorians created a second more powerful (though less human) generation of cyborg warriors. When no threats arose, these Spaceknights began to look on the general populace with disdain. This eventually led to a civil war between these renegade G2 Spaceknights and the human inhabitants. This resulted in the virtually total depopulation of the planet. It was at this point that Brandy Clark of Earth arrived on Galador having been sent there as a fulfillment of her wish to be with Rom by the Beyonder. Brandy was attacked by Lightningbolt but used a Horn of Heaven to bring him down. He was then destroyed by a group of humans hiding nearby. They explained to Brandy what had happened to Galador since Rom's departure and a plan was devised to seize the preserved humanity of all the Spaceknights to bargain with. Rom arrived through a Shi'Ar Stargate with his fellow G1 Spaceknights Seeker, Scanner & Trapper at this moment of confrontation. Heatwave used his heat blasts to destroy all the preserved human remains. In the battle, all the humans were killed with the exception of Brandy. Rom used his Neutralizerto buy time for them to escape. The four Spaceknights & Brandy took refuge in the humans hidden lair. In their despair, Brandy rallied the G1 Spaceknights and they set out to confront the renegades and broadcast a homing beacon for the remainder of the lost first generation Spaceknights so that they might be able to return and defeat the renegades. Rom confronted Dominor in single combat where the Leader of the renegades revealed to Rom in secret his plans to begin a new race of Galadorians with Brandy Clark. Rom defeated Dominor and the remainder of the second generation formed a "Ring of Power" to destroy the entire planet. However, when they all linked up, the circle resulted in the destruction of all the second generation Spaceknights and their Dark Tower. Dominor revealed that the circle was a failsafe that he had built for just such occasion. With all the renegades destroyed and only Rom left, Dominor told Rom that he had hidden his humanity and could still take Brandy and breed a new race of superior Galadorians. Rom asked where he hid his humanity. Dominor stated he had hidden it within his throne of power. Turning Dominor saw that his throne and preserved humanity had been destroyed with the renegades and the Dark Tower. In despair, Dominor launched himself on Rom who, believing himself under attack, summoned his Neutralizer. Dominor used his Destabilizer Beams to entrance Rom long enough to turn the Neutralizer on himself and commit suicide. Soon afterwards a host of first generation Spaceknights returned to find their stored human halves had been destroyed by the renegades. The exception was the humanity of Rom which had been hidden by Galactus and was then revealed. Rom reclaimed his human form and with Brandy at his side began the re-population of Galador under the guardianship of the remaining first generation Spaceknights. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Galadorian Plandanium Armor (Second Generation) | Transportation = Galadorian stardrive rocketpods as an integral part of his armor | Weapons = "Razor Force" "Destabilizer Beams" | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:Suicide